Quotes?
by taylorsita
Summary: Just some quotes I like from the books. BEWARE, though. There are some character spoilers from the fourth book, Breaking Dawn if you haven't read it.


I guess it's not too much of a fanfiction...since it's just quotes from ALL four books. So, beware. There may be some spoilers. Possibly from Breaking Dawn if you haven't read it?

Character spoilers, I mean.

Review? Thanks. =) I'll review you.

OH YEAH! If you have ABSOLUTELY no idea who some of these characters are, ask me for last names. I'll tell you, obviously, I'm a nice person. Some are littler characters that just had some quotes I liked. Including Quil Ateara and Embry Call that were Jacob's friends before they all...turned.

**Sorry for the huge author's note!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own anybody down there or any of their quotes. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, and Stephenie Meyer only.****Seth :)**

* * *

-Do you want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up?

-I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked.

-I didn't follow you because I was after a promotion.

**Rosalie :)**

-You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair.

-Ew. Someone put the dog out.

-Oh, wonderful. I knew I smelled something nasty.

**Jacob :)**

-The fortune-telling bloodsucker can't see us? Seriously? That's _excellent_!

-Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?

-Bye, Bella. I really hope you don't die.

**Edward :)**

-Just ignore Rosalie. I do.

-I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods.

-No coffins, no piled skulls in the corner; I don't even think we have cobwebs...

**Alice :)**

-Your best friend is a werewolf?

-I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her.

-Go play with Edward. I have to get to work.

**Emmett :)**

-Did Edward ever tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?

-Let's go now, I'm dead bored.

-Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush.

**Charlie :)**

-Wait...Which one is Edwin?

-If you two are having a fight...Well, don't let me interrupt.

-Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true.

**Jasper :)**

-We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight.

-You are truly one frightening little monster.

-I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind.

**Embry :)**

-Don't barf, okay? I only have five bucks.

-Hey! Vampire girl!

-Well, the wolf's out of the bag now.

**Carlisle :)**

-I've never been to veterinarian school.

-I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying.

-She hasn't gone for his throat even once.

**Mike :)**

-Did you stab Cullen with a pencil, or what?

-'Sup, Arizona. How you likin' the rain, girl?

-Wow, you're green, Bella.

**Esme :)**

-Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest.

-I hope you haven't been showing off--it's rude.

-He's been the odd man out for too long; it's hurts me to see him alone.

**Quil :)**

-So that's why Sam is all black. Black heart, black fur.

-You know, Jake, maybe you should think about getting a life.

-She made me wear a crown, then Emily suggested they try out her new play make-up on me.

**Jessica :)**

-He's so...intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him.

-Edward Cullen is staring at you.

-Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him.

**Angela :)**

-Edward's only human, Bella.

-You also spared me two long hours of a plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film.

-He's going to react like any boy.

**Paul :)**

-I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out!

-Bring it, kid. I don't need Rachel to protect me.

-You broke my nose, idiot.

**Sam :)**

-And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?

-She just keeps saying 'He's gone'.

-The Cullens don't come here.

**Leah :)**

-Claim _this, _moron.

-Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I'm sorry--I mean, shut up, most high Alpha.

-Mom dropped him alot when he was a baby.

**Billy :)**

-Now Sue, she would've made one hell of a wolf. Leah's more of a wolverine.

-I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Cullens.

-Being an old man is a hardship, Bella.

**Amun :)**

-I gave you life. You're wasting it.

-Time means little; I never notice it's passing.

-We're all going to be slaughtered!

**Tanya :)**

-Ah, Edward. I've missed you.

-We stand with Carlisle. And we fight with him.

-We'll get to know each other later. We have _eons _of time for that!

**J :)**

-You look stunning, if I may be so bold, Mrs. Cullen.

-I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family.

-I must say, it's a different experience working with you than it is Mr. Jasper.

**Renesmee :)**

-Mine is bigger.

-I get to stay with you?

-I love you too, Momma. We'll always be together.

**Garrett :)**

-If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman.

-The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming.

-If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?

**Renee :)**

-Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you.

-I think that boy is in love with you.

-Well, he _seems _very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking.

**Caius :)**

-You breed mutants here.

-If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not.

-So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters _against our own kind.

**Aro :)**

-A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend.

-Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him--only he was not so angry.

-I love a happy ending. They are so rare.

**Benjamin :)**

-Apparently, I'm a hot commodity.

-It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with yours in the process.

-It appears I have to win the right to be free.

**Laurent :)**

-Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?

-I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell...simply mouthwatering.

-You brought a snack?


End file.
